Sometimes, You're Wrong
by WritingWithABrokenHeart
Summary: My short version of a few scenes I wish for on the 200th episode! Angsty, then sweet. Music: Pretending - Glee cast. Murder my heart - Michael Bolton. What if - Colbie Callait.


**That random moment when I'm listening to "What if?" by Colbie Callait, followed by the first time I see the AU picture of Tony and Ziva. I've been scweing like a little girl the past few weeks every time there was a new spoiler (That promise to myself about no spoilers for this episode, that really went down the drain instantly. Will power I tell you!) But seriously, I CANNOT FREAKING WAIT! **

".. My rules are to avoid disasters. They help."

"God damn probie. Look over there."

Gibbs looked over his shoulder to the booth to the left of the one where Shannon and Kelly still sat. It was preoccupied by Tony and Ziva. They were sitting right across from each other. Just like they do every day. But something was very different. They weren't the same. Those two people, they weren't the Tony and Ziva Gibbs knew. They weren't special agents. They weren't some of NCIS finest agents. She wasn't a former Mossad operative. He wasn't a former homicide cop. They had both seen more than  
>These two people, they had been hinted at Gibbs a few times. When she cried in Gibbs' hospital room. When he had lost his way after Jeanne left. When she cried to him in the interrogation room, after he had whispered "Welcome home Ziver." To her. The desperate Tony who had asked Gibbs to help him remember what had happened about 5 months ago. Every time, they had been something you aren't supposed to be, if you work to protect the people. If you must deal with dangerous situations on a daily basis. They were vulnerable.<br>Ziva, her hair wild and free, hung heavily on her shoulders. Her face was hidden. She looked so helpless. Tony, with a frustrated and lost look on his face, leaned into the table and stretched his hand so it was placed just on the middle of the table. Ziva looked up as she sensed Tony's movements. Her eyes were red. They had the same expression as Tony's. Lost, frustrated and desperate. She placed her hand on the table next to Tony's. They were only an inch from touching. And they never got any closer.  
>Gibbs knew they wouldn't. Rule 12 was between their hands. As an invisible wall, Gibbs' blessing and approval were more important to them.<p>

"They're defenseless Jethro. Everything an NCIS agent must not be in order to be on active duty. In order to do their jobs. They're in danger, because every time they go out on a mission, they both fear that the other one won't come back. They have each other's backs, because if they don't, they won't be there to say all those things if fate should step in."

The Ziva and Tony who sat in the boot sent weak smiles at each other.

"They sure do love each other Jethro. But they've both lost so many people they cared about, so they can't allow themselves to put the other one in such great danger."

**(Later on, at the hospital)**

"What are we doing here?"

"Look in there."

Gibbs walked into a room. He was the patient. He was lying in the bed, surrounded by Abby, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Ducky and Palmer. They all looked very worried. Like Jenny had said all those years ago. He had already been in coma twice. He might not come out of the third. Now he had to choose. He had seen how his decisions had affected their lives. Had changed the consequences for those he loved and considered family.  
>With all this information, there was only one question left. Did he want to wake up, and continue to affect their lives? They all cared, but would they be happier without him?<p>

"You have a choice here Jethro. But we both know what the right thing to do is."

"Yeah." Gibbs looked at his family."Make it right."

**(A few days later, back at the office)**

"Rule .. 51."

They all looked shocked at him. A new rule.

"Sometimes. You're wrong."

With those words, he walked to his desk and sat down. They were all stunned, still standing in the exact same spot. Sometimes you're wrong. About what? All the other rules? Was this the loophole to all of the rules? Was this the way to get pass rule 12 with Gibbs' blessing? They had all had that thought. Abby turned around and looked towards McGee. She was standing by the screen between McGee and Tony's desks. McGee looked out of the corner of his eyes. She wondered, too. About what might have happened. If things had turned out differently.

But none of these people were ones who would stay in the past. As Abby returned to her lab, and the 3 agents were once again at their desks, everything seemed to be the same. But Gibbs, for sure, knew that it never would be. After seeing those he cared about suffer, only to please him, he had made this decision. They had his blessing. They had the chance. Now, all he could do was wait for them to take it.

**I didn't want to try and write the interrogation scene because I have a feeling it will be epic. And I want to leave it untouched. Maybe I'll add a chapter to this when I've watched the episode. Yelp, I will be ready Wednesday afternoon, with popcorn and a looked door. My homework can go screw itself, because that day will be all about my favorite special agents. Although, I simply don't know how I will survive 8 hours of school trying not to be tempted to read reviews and fan reactions. Gah.**


End file.
